Lost Slamvan
| manufacturer = Vapid | related = Slamvan Tow Truck Rat-Loader | variants = |vehicle_class = Muscle }} Design ''Episodes from Liberty City'' In The Lost and Damned, the Vapid Slamvan resembles a Rat Rodded 1953–1956 Ford F-Series panel van. It appears to have the windshield and door tops from a 1980's Ford F-Series. The Slamvan comes in only four color schemes, one of which is a two-tone gray body color, and another includes a black body with red wheels. The Slamvan also bears The Lost MC's insignia. The Slamvan has its badges removed, but police chatter will refer the van as a "Vapid Slamvan". Like most other vehicles in the game, the Slamvan has no reversing lights, nor does it have licence plates. The Slamvan is also seen in The Ballad of Gay Tony, but only in the mission Frosting on the Cake where it is unobtainable (unless the Slamvan trick is performed). It shares the same design as the Slamvan from TLAD. The police in The Lost and Damned sometimes refer to the Slamvan as a "pickup", despite it being a van. This may possibly indicate that the vehicle was a pickup truck in the Beta, much like it was in GTA San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Slamvan from EFLC, now returning named "Lost Slamvan", retains its design, but has changes on gang tags, as well as a different taillight design. It also has a rear licence plate set. The vehicle returns as property of The Lost, bearing the gang logos and design. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Episodes from Liberty City'' The Slamvan's performance is below average, being attributed largely to its poor acceleration, although the van can achieve average speeds. The van's rear wheel torque makes it prone to fishtailing, but it is capable of relatively good cornering and braking, presumably because of its light weight. In TBOGT, the van occasionally backfires when shifting gears. The engine model is rather fancy compared to other similar engine models, bearing chrome finishing on the carburetors, red lining and polished camshaft covers. EFLC Overview V8 w/ 4 Double Barrel Carburettors (In-game model) |Drivetrain Files= |Drivetrain Tested= RWD |Gears Files= |Gears Tested= 5 |Mass (Files only)= }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 4 Double Barrel Carburettors (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = |Gears observed = }} Image Gallery Slamvan-TBoGT.PNG|A Slamvan in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Slamvan-TBoGT-SpecialColor.jpg|A uniquely colored Slamvan that sometimes appears in Gang Wars. Slamvan-TBoGT-SpecialColor2.jpg|Another uniquely colored Slamvan that sometimes appears in Gang Wars. Notable Owners *The Lost MC *Terry Thorpe *Angels of Death Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *Used in the mission "Heavy Toll". *Sometimes in a gang war, the Angels of Death will cruise around in one. Kill all the Angels of Death members and the Slamvan is yours for the taking. Try not to tear it up during the gang war though, as these often have unique paintjobs such as blue and white and black and orange. *Can be spawned via a cheat code (826-555-0100). *Can be obtained by calling Terry Thorpe and then pushing his Slamvan to a car save. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Seen in the mission Frosting on the Cake, and can only be obtained if the Slamvan trick is performed: :The Slamvan only makes one appearance in TBoGT, during the chase sequence in Frosting on the Cake. Once this part of the mission starts, the player is locked into tossing sticky bombs. To obtain a Slamvan, as soon as the sequence begins, frantically begin pressing all the buttons on your controller (excluding the analog sticks), and Luis will "get out" of the car. He'll still be stuck in the sticky bomb targeting mode, but this will end once the mission fails for abandoning the car. Proceed to find a nearby Slamvan and take it to a safehouse. :NOTE: Sometimes the "sticky bomb aim" effect will last after the mission. This effect prevents the player from getting inside vehicles. The solution is to switch to fists or a melee weapon. This will allow Luis to interact with cars normally. Saving and loading the file will also fix this issue. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Lost variant appears in the Series A - Bikers and briefly appears in Series A Funding, however, it is unobtainable. The pickup variant can also be spotted during these missions. *It can be obtained by setting the Respawn vehicle to "Lost Slamvan" while making a GTA Capture in the creator. Trivia General *The Slamvan plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''The Lost and Damned: Liberty City Hardcore. **The Ballad of Gay Tony: Vladivostok FM. **GTA V: Rebel Radio. *Prior to ''GTA Online, the Lost Slamvan was known simply as "Slamvan", which created confusion when another, pickup version of the Slamvan returned to GTA V as part of the Festive Surprise update, named "Slamvan". When the EFLC variant of the Slamvan returned to GTA Online named "Lost Slamvan", this settled the EFLC's Slamvan's name as "Lost Slamvan", distinguishing the two vans from each other. ''Episodes from Liberty City'' *The standard Slamvan has a different horn than its Lost MC counterpart. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Lost variant along with the second variants of the Barracks and the Trashmaster are the only DLC vehicles that are not available for purchase. Navigation }} Category:Vans Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Gang vehicles Category:Lowriders Category:Hotrods Category:Customized Vehicles